smurfenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Gebruikersblog:Silver the Hedgehogfan/Smurfenverhaal
Dit is een Smurfencerhaal dat je zelf kan bedenken. Dit zijn de regels: *Iemand zet een stukje van een zelfverzonnen verhaal neer, de ander maakt daar een vervolg op. *Het mag alleen over de Smurfen gaan. Alleen Smurfenkarakters. Dus geen andere Pey-figuren zoals Johan en Pirrewiet, Steven Sterk of Poesie. *Geen rare woorden neerzetten. Wie dit wel doet wordt geblokkerd en zijn verhaal wordt verwijderd. Verhalen Gargamel's tovenaarsleerling Ergens is een tovenaarsschool, waar het steeds ontrustig is. Dat komt door de grote klier: Greintje. Hij bezorgt zijn medeleerlingen en leraren zo veel last, dat ze hem weg sturen. Ergens dichtbij een bos vonden ze een oud kasteel. De bewoners waren de boosaardige tovenaar Gargamel, en zijn gemene kat Azraël. Ze berzorgden Greintje bij Gargamel. De tovenaar wilde eerst weigeren, maar later nam hij het bod toch aan. Speurdersmurf, die alles had gezien, ging geschrokken op het Smurfendorp af. Hij waarschuwde Grote Smurf en de anderen. Gargamel heeft een tovenaarsleerling gekregen! Riep Speurdersmurf geschrokken. Hahaha! Wat een goeie grap! Hahahaha! Zei Lolsmurf. Nee, het is geen grap. Echt waar! Zei Speurdersmurf. O nee hè. Azraël was al erg. Maar nu is het nog erger! Zei Grote Smurf. Grote Smurf, wanneer gaat u met ons het balspel doen? Zei Sassette. Ja, u had het ons belooft! Zei Driftige Smurf. Ik zal jullie moeten teleurstellen, kleine Smurfjes. Gargamel heeft een tovenaarsleerling gekregen. Zei Grote Smurf. Smurferotski! We moeten zo snel mogelijk Gargamel tegenhouden. Zei Opasmurf. Mogen wij mee? Vroeg Rustige Smurf. O nee, geen sprake van. Kleine Smurfjes horen thuis te blijven. Zei Brilsmurf. Nou, goed dan! Omdat ik geen balspel met jullie kan doen. Zei Grote Smurf. Joepie! Riepen de Smurfjes. Maar Grote Smurf, u had gezegd dat... Hou je mond, Brilsmurf. Je kan beter meekomen in plaats van te zeuren! Zei Grote Smurf. Oké, wie kies ik uit. Potige Smurf voor je kracht. Wilde Smurf voor je lenigheid, en Lolsmurf voor de cadeaus die ontploffen. Zei Grote Smurf. Later, als de Smurfen bij Gargamel's kasteel zijn, krijgt Gargamel ook bezoek van Bolle Gijs. Bolle Gijs wil eten! Zei Bolle Gijs. Ik heb geen eten meer! Zei Gargamel wanhopig. Gargamel geeft Bolle Gijs nu eten of Bolle Gijs maakt Gargamel zo plat als een pannekoekie! Zei Bolle Gijs. Gargy, wie is die bolle vetzak? Vroeg Greintje. Dat is Bolle Gijs, hij jat altijd mijn vooraat. Zei Gargamel. Gargamel heeft Bolle Gijs nu echt kwaad gemaakt! Zei Bolle Gijs boos. En hij liep het kasteel binnen. Jochie noemt Bolle Gijs geen bolle vetzak meer! Zei Bolle Gijs. Ik ben geen jochie, ik ben Greintje! Zei Greintje boos. Greintje brutaal tegen Bolle Gijs, dus Bolle Gijs maakt Greintje zo plat als een pannekoekie! Zei Bolle Gijs. Wegwezen, stomkoppen. Het is allemaal jouw schuld, eilskuiken! Scheeuwde Gargamel boos. Hihi, dit is echt grappig. Zei Lolsmurf. Dat is helemaal niet grappig, straks gaat Gargamel nog dood! Zei Natuursmurf. Juist wel, want dan zijn we mooi van hem af! Zei Potige Smurf. Doe niet zo dom, Potige. Gargamel moet niet dood, maar hij moet ons met rust laten. Zei Grote Smurf. Over Gargamel gesproken, hij komt op ons af! Zei Opasmurf. Rennen, m'n Smurfjes! Zei Grote Smurf. Maar het is al te laat, Gargamel heeft wat Smurfen gevangen genomen. Azraël probeerde ook Smurfen te vangen, maar het lukt niet. Bij Greintje lukt het ook niet. Wilde Smurf kon optijd ontsnappen. Hij gaat de andere Smurfen waarschuwen. Toevallig komt hij de Mijnwerkersmurf tegen. Wat is er Wilde, waarom doe je zo opgewonden. Vroeg Mijnwerkersmurf. Abedabedabebebeda! Zei Wilde Smurf. Ik versta helemaal niks van wat je zegt. Zei Mijnwerkersmurf. Wilde Smurf wees naar Gargamel, die de Smurfen te pakken had genoemen. We hebben geen tijd te verliezen, Wilde! Kom, snel de andere Smurfen waarschuwen! Zei Mijnwerkersmurf. Categorie:Blog posts